


Private Party

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Choni [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Riverdale Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Cheryl steals Toni away at a party. She has something more fun in mind.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Choni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or its characters.
> 
> This is a pretty short one so I'll try to go a little more in depth with my next one.

Feeling hazy from the three drinks she’d finished while playing beer pong, Toni could swear she was floating. Her girlfriend took her by the hand and led her through the house. She held on as she followed through the hallway, inching by the people lining the walls in Archie’s house, focusing only on fiery red hair in front of her. 

She found herself being pulled into the bathroom and automatically closed the door behind her, fumbling for just a moment with the lock before giving up on it. Before she’d even turned around she found herself pushed up against the wall with red lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled as she was filled with warmth from the alcohol as well as the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her lips found Cheryl’s and her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer so she could feel her girlfriend’s body against her own. 

Time was moving slowly, it felt like this kiss had been going on for ages, the girls hungrily pressing their lips together and their tongues interlacing. She felt more relaxed than she had in weeks. After rumbles with the Ghoulies and and attacks at Thistlehouse from Penelope Blossom, she was so content to have time alone with her love, focusing only on each other and giving in to their passion that had been pent up as of late, even if it was in a bathroom at a party. 

Cheryl was more aggressive and taking charge. She always got like this when she drank and Toni loved it, since usually that was reserved for everyone else and she was extra soft only with her girl. Cheryl began groping her and quickly the plaid button up Toni had on was halfway undone and her bralette was pulled down under her breasts. She looked down to see the red head sucking on her nipples and instantly felt more wetness soak into her underwear. 

“Oh babygirl, you look so perfect with my tits in your mouth.” She cooed to Cheryl while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. The girl smiled wickedly and kept teasing her nipple with flicks of her tongue until Toni was moaning and a hand instinctively reached between her legs to soothe the tension growing on her clit. 

“Not so fast, TT. That’s my job,” Cheryl said firmly as she grabbed the girl’s wrist and pinned it back to the wall. 

“Please, baby, I need it. I-“ The words were slurred but the pleading in her voice was obvious. 

Cheryl smiled again as she brought her lips back up to Toni’s and broke off her sentence, her hand slipping between the girl’s thighs at the same time. She felt her gasp into her mouth as Toni’s body stiffened, then relaxed into her touch. 

Toni felt weak at the knees but with Cheryl pressing her against the wall she could stay upright. The girl began rubbing circle’s on her clit over her panties and her thighs parted automatically to her partner’s touch. 

“What a good girl, spreading your legs for me, TT.” The words were warm against her ear from Cheryl’s lips tugging the lobe of it. “Is this okay?” Toni felt her panties sliding to one side as Cheryl’s finger tips brushed against her. 

“Mmhmm, so okay.” Was the only response she could squeak out 

“Good. You’re dripping baby. I love how turned on you get for me.” Cheryl’s fingers ran up and down her folds before she brought them up to her mouth and held Toni’s gaze as they disappeared between cherry red lips. A small moan escaped her lips at the sight. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and the knob began turning. They looked at each other for just a second with surprised expressions and then Cheryl had her wrist again and was pulling her into the shower, making sure the curtain stayed closed as the door opened and they heard footsteps enter.

The shorter girl looked down and realized she was still standing there with her tits out, now in a shower. She looked back at Cheryl with her eyebrows lifted high, the only response another devilish smile from the vixen with a single finger pressed over it in a hushing gesture. 

Toni was stunned as she heard this person lift the toilet seat and a zipper undoing just feet from them at the same time as her underwear were pulled down her thighs and Cheryl’s fingers found their way inside her. 

A hand clapped over her mouth just as a gasp has begun to escape it. Cheryl was in her ear again, whispering now “Be quiet, my Love. I don’t want anyone seeing this but me.” The words could be heard only to her as there was now water splashing feet from them. 

Toni was shocked at the situation she found herself in but was admittedly getting more wet knowing there was someone right next to them with no clue she was getting fucked on the other side of the curtain. She felt herself getting close already, the tension building from the moment they had started kissing and now her pussy was tight around Cheryl’s fingers as the heel of her hand was rubbing on her clit. She braced herself by leaning against the wall. Cheryl started kissing her again as they heard the flush next to them. 

As she heard him quietly start cursing to himself as he drunkenly fumbled with his belt Toni became fully aware that Jughead was feet from her and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her body tensed and Cheryl’s other hand came back over her mouth quickly as her moan started escaping. She bit her lip under the hand and looked Cheryl in the eye as she fell apart. Her hips were bucking forward onto the girl’s fingers as their movements sped up inside her, then slowed as Cheryl finished fucking her through her orgasm.

Jughead finished washing his hands and the lights turned off as he exited, leaving without a clue what was happening beside him. 

Cheryl’s fingers drew out of her and a trail of arousal followed. Toni moaned and let her head fall back against the shower wall as she pulled her bra back over her boobs and began buttoning her shirt again while Cheryl got to her knees and cleaned up the mess she’d made of her girlfriend. She pulled her panties back up and pulled Toni from the wall with an arm around her waist. 

She drew the curtain open and the girls fumbled in the dark for a moment before coming out into the dim light of the house again. She felt her fingers interlace with Cheryl’s and they walked back out into the party, exchanging only a glance and catching a quick wink from the Vixen.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and suggestions! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
